


Wishful Thinking -- Harry

by lasairfhiona



Series: Wishful Thinking [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Wishful Thinking -- Harry

I am drawn to him like a moth is drawn to a flame. My attraction to him is worse now than it was on the Nautilus. He was younger then and had the hard body and the brashness that went with youth. It was enough to give this old man fantasies about something I could never have even if it had been offered on a silver platter. There were many nights back then as there have been since he came on board the Seaview that I have found myself with my cream in my hand and his image on my head.

He was under my command back then and newly promoted two star Admirals already involved in relation-ships don't seduce Lieutenant Junior Grades. And while, I am no longer in a relationship he is still techni-cally under my command since he works for NIMR, things on Seaview are different. The Navy doesn't own him lock, stock and barrel like they did before. We at NIMR have a lot more freedom afforded to us because our crew is filled by reservists hand picked by me. Lee and I work with each other and in the short time he has been on board we have not only built a good working relationship but have also become good friends. I should have been surprised how quickly we became close, often socializing together out-side our respective jobs, but I'm not. Maybe it goes back to when we were on Nautilus together. Or maybe it was the one night we left our rank at the door, so to speak, and just talked. Lee shared his dreams with me when he should have been studying for his engineering exam and I shared with him something I hadn't shared with anyone else -- my dream about Seaview. Maybe that bonded us together in a way unlike the student teacher relationship I had with Chip Morton, my executive officer.

Maturity has tempered the brashness of youth but not the boldness that makes Lee a good commander. His ship and the men come first and he doesn't hesitate to tell me when he thinks my orders are putting either in harm's way. I appreciate that in him even if it is often after the fact. Seaview and her crew mean a lot to me, and I would hate it if my often single-minded enthusiasm harmed them. Lee has learned in just a few missions when to indulge my sometimes unexplainable orders and when to challenge them.

He still gives this old man fantasies -- time has done nothing to diminish them as I hoped it would. While time has been more kind to him than me, it has done nothing to diminish the hard body of his youth, unlike me where time and age have taken their toll. In fact, maturity has made him all that more appealing. I'm sure he isn't aware of the impact he has on others or the impact he has on me. It's the self confidence he exudes that draws people to him. He had the crew of Seaview under his spell, so to speak, almost as fast as he had me. The depth of our friendship has allowed him to relax his 'captain' persona when we are out of the watchful eyes of the crew. The ease he shows with me and the level of our friendship can make things difficult for me at times, especially when he decides to half sit on the corner of my desk with his Khaki trousers stretched tight across his groin. My fingers ache to trace the outline of his soft cock and testicles. I couldn't begin to count the number of times I have pushed my chair closer under my desk or pulled a file across my lap to hide an erection brought on by his proximity. If he were my lover I'd say he was tempting me and if I were a brave man, I'd try to seduce him after one of his displays. But I won't no matter how much I want to, our friendship means to much to me to risk it on any advance I might make.

I had to leave the control room earlier because his presence so close to me was too much. Every time either of us reached for something on the chart table, we brushed arms. The simple contact between us sent a rush of blood to my groin until I filled out the little bit of extra space in my pants. It was then I beat a hasty retreat to my quarters. I willed my erection away and the nicotine helped to calm me until I no longer felt like an adolescent schoolboy with a case of raging hormones. I am fifty years old and should be able to control my libido.

So why is it that after I called to the control room and talked to Chip, I am headed to the observation nose for a cup of coffee instead of simply going to the wardroom? That however can be answered with one word -- Lee. I am the moth to his flame and he pulls me in every time. I know I am flirting with disaster since no good can come of this attraction I have to him. I could end up losing not only a friendship over an ill received pass but also the best captain Seaview could ever have.

##########

I don't know what I expected to find when I came down the spiral steps into the observation nose. It cer-tainly wasn't the sight that greeted me. Lee was standing looking out a window with his back to the rest of the room. As usual his uniform was unwrinkled with the cotton stretched nicely over his backside and the creases dropping nicely off the curve of his perfect ass and running down the back of his leg. I was struck by the desire to follow the curve with my hand, feeling the covered muscle.

Lee was so lost in thought that nothing short of a missile going off would get his attention. Oh how I would like to try. To walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his slim waist, pressing a kiss to the back of him neck.

"Lee," I call his name before I am tempted to follow through with my bit of fancifulness and take it one step further by undressing him.

"Admiral," he says turning. He is surprised to see me, I don't think he expected anyone to intrude on him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I comment as I stop next to him at the window he was looking out. I feel almost guilty intruding on what seemed to be a bit of privacy for him. It's easy to see my presence has flustered him. I've gotten good at reading his body language so the slight tremor to his voice as he said "Yes, sir," gave him away.

"Chip said you were down here working. I hope I'm not interrupting." I can see though that the only thing I might be interruption is his woolgathering. I wonder what her name is to have him so deep in thought. Jealousy doesn't suit me -- but I feel its twinge anyway.

"I thought I was going to but I got distracted," he tells me before turning once again to the window. Maybe it wasn't a woman after all -- maybe it was the draw of the sea herself that distracted him. I can understand that distraction. The draw of watching the water slide past is both hypnotic and soothing. It's too bad I couldn't have designed this sub so the whole crew could have a portal to the world we spend so much time in. I refuse however to bear any joke to Seaview's resemblance to 'the yellow submarine'.

Looking out, I can't help but be drawn by the flow of the water that has captured Lee. "The sea has a way of distracting many a people from their duties," I tell him quietly. 'The sea is not the only thing that can dis-tract me,' I tell myself. Lee has a way of distracting me as much as the sea can, if not more.

As much as I want to, I can't stay here with him. Simply put -- I want him. I want to feel his body pressed against mine in passion. I want to feel his hands on mine and his lips pressed against my own. I want to be in him and have him inside me. I want to taste him. And even though I want his quiet companionship also, I must leave him or I will slip -- it would be all to easy to let my guard down, to say or do something that would reveal my deeper feeling for him.

Turning away from the window, I reach out and allowed myself one touch. I squeezed his shoulder and told him, "Enjoy your wool gathering. It's been a long mission and even submarine captains need a chance to daydream." So do admirals, which is why I am leaving -- so I can return to my cabin and dream about him.

 

*END*


End file.
